


How do you feel about me?

by wepaytheprice



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Love Confessions, M/M, Telepathy, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wepaytheprice/pseuds/wepaytheprice
Summary: After a long drive, Charles and Erik have a heart to heart (well mind to mind), and things they were afraid to say come out so easily.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	How do you feel about me?

"I don't know why we stay in these cheap hotels," Erik groaned as he plopped his bag at the foot of his bed, "it's not like you don't have the money."

Charles can't help but chuckle at his companion's complaint. He knew quite well that they stayed in places like that to be inconspicuous.

The elder of the two smiled sweetly at the telepath as he unpacked his bag. There was something about those enchanting and vibrant eyes that captured the cheerfulness on his lips in their creases. Erik had found comfort in a small-framed man, a telepath with more virtues than vices. He'd follow him anywhere and into anything, even war. The man of steel cared deeply for his intelligent friend, maybe even go as far as to say he loved him. However, he never really knew what love was before. All he had really known was agony, war, carnage, and anger, there was no room, no time nor a chance for him to experience such delicacies. The war was over now, yet he still tiptoed around giving in to his heart. He yearned and hoped but never once fell into the man whom he'd come to care for with fervid sentimentality. When Charles spoke, he listened intently. When Charles extended his mind into Erik's, the latter would relish in the sensation. When Charles was tired or hurt, Erik would be there to uplift his spirits and vice-versa. He had never quite experienced a relationship quite as profound as the one he shared with his fellow mutant.

"Erik," the telepath called, "you're lost in thought again."

He shook his head and grinned. "Sorry Charles. It's been a long day."

His friend approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder and shared a caring and understanding look. He always knew exactly what to say, or what not to say in that case. Sometimes a look was all that was needed to bring love and comfort to another.

"Is something on your mind my friend?"

"You could say that," he replied.

"Well what is it," Charles quizzed as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "you can tell me anything, you know."

"How do you feel about me?" Erik blurted then instantly regretted it. There were times he wished he was born without vocal cords. That was one of those times.

“You don’t have to answer that,” he quickly stated as he continued to unpack his bag, “it was a stupid question.”

“It’s not stupid.”

Both of them stop for a moment, unsure of what to say to one another. It was as if there was a fog that clouded the room and their heads. The telepath made an assortment of sounds that he wished were words but didn’t quite come together. He took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of his partner. 

"I uh," his friend began, "I'm not very good with words in this situation..but if you let me in that head of yours, I could, well, show you."

He agreed to this proposition as he sat down next to his travel companion. Both closed their eyes and let the emotions that they felt pass through each other in waves.

Charles usually kept his telepathy under control. He only let what he wanted to slide through someone's head, careful and well thought out intentions. However, his emotions and thought swallowed Erik's mind like a flood. Everything that he had ever seen or felt towards him had entered and swirled around in his head with effortless beauty and intensity. 

_ Friendship _ **_love_ ** _ anxietyhappiness _ **_love_ ** _ uncertainty _ **_attraction_ **

_ Erik sleeping soundly in the bed next to his, auburn hair falling into closed eyes.  _

_ Blueish gray eyes staring intently at a coin he rotated between his fingers, mind lost in thought _

_ The desire to touch, to kiss and hold him. Hands perfect for holding; lips perfect for whispering sweet words _

His eyes opened to see Charles looking away, embarrassed that he had gotten so carried away. To see him nervous like this was, in a way, refreshing. Xavier, a man so concerned about how he was perceived, opened the floodgates to his heart and mind and felt so exposed for the first time since childhood just to ease someone’s mind. Erik took the telepath's hand into his and smiled. He placed a light kiss upon each of his knuckles and left his lips to hover and graze the rest of his hand. The younger slipped his hand into the hair of his companion, a dream that he had wished would manifest for so long that he scarcely believed that what was happening was real. They leaned into each other, eyes closed and breath hot as it brushed against nervous skin. Soft and tender, with as much passion and love they could muster after a long day on the road. Tongues caressed and intertwined in ways neither of them knew they could do. Their bodies, minds, and souls melded together and made an ineffable feeling. 

Hands slid down waists and up shirts and wrapped around exhausted and loving bodies. Finger’s curved and traced sharp and smooth details across the skin, traced freckles and hair and the smile line’s along the face. They couldn’t help but smile and laugh and feel each other inside and out. Erik let him inside his mind and Charles greedily filled in the spaces. They felt each other’s love, compassion, and desires as well as fears and anxieties. They pulled away, eyes still closed as to let the emotion stir and sink in. 

“Do you think we should..you know..”

“Not yet,” Erik replied, “it’s much too late and we’ve been on the road for far too long.”

The telepath nodded and rose from the bed, “I’m going to get comfortable. Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?’

Erik nodded and smiled sweetly at him. Charles kissed his forehead as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door. For the first time in his life, he felt like he had everything he wanted. He had someone he loved, a cause to fight for, and a place to call home. He had everything in the palm in his hand and he wasn’t going to let them go.


End file.
